1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-therapeutic extracts derived from krill and/or marine, which can prevent and/or treat several diseases.
2. Description of Prior Art
Krill is the common name for small, shrimp-like crustaceans, however not shrimp, that swarm in dense shoals, especially in Antarctic waters. It is one of the most important food source for fish, some kind of birds and especially for baleen whales as being an important source of protein. Krill is also a good source of omega-3 fatty acid, which are well known for their health benefits.
It is known in the art to use krill and/or marine enzymes for the treatment of a great variety of diseases in human and animals such as infections, inflammations, cancers, HIV/AIDS, pain, polyps, warts, hemorrhoids, plaque, wrinkles, thin hairs, allergic itch, anti-adhesion, eye disease, acne, cystic fibrosis and immune disorders including autoimmune disease and cancer.
It is also known in the art that krill and/or marine oil may be used for the treatment of autoimmune murine lupus and other autoimmune diseases and can also be used for treating cardiovascular diseases.
However, the krill and/or marine oil used for these treatments has only conserved its omega-3 fatty acids as active ingredients, which is a very small part of all the active ingredients of the krill and/or marine itself. This fact reduces the potential of the krill and/or marine oil as a treatment for these diseases.
There is an increasing demand for treatments using products derived from a natural source, therefore, it would be highly desirable to be provided with a krill and/or marine extract having an enhanced potential for prevention and/or treatment and/or management of disease.